Elektrony w mojej głowie
by Filigranka
Summary: Zbiorówka drabbli do Deus exa. Okruszki, drobiazgi, nic więcej. Jak to przy zbiorówkach, bardzo różne, ale póki co spokojne i niedrastyczne.
1. Chapter 1

Prompty: enamel i fireworks

**Elektrony w mojej głowie**

* * *

I

Ironią losu z gatunku wyjątkowo perfidnych było to, że Jensenowi po ataku na Sarif Industries zostały własne zęby. Stracił wszystko, wymieniono mu kończyny, organy i neurony, ale większości zębów wystarczyły wzmocnienia czy koronki.

Oczywiście, naukowo zdarzenie było wytłumaczalne. Napastnicy walili w potylicę oraz korpus, w szybę wleciał plecami – to i szczęka ocalała. Żadnego cudu, przekleństwa czy zwykłej złośliwości.

Używając intensywnie (zbyt intensywnie, niemal przeciążając systemy) ulepszeń, czuł drobne iskierki elektryczności tańczące mu na dziąsłach, mrowiące wnętrze policzków. Niekiedy przelatywał czubkiem języka po gładziutkim szkliwie, mocno – posuwisty, śliski ruch – napięcie kopało, podszczypywało go leciutko i wtedy czuł, wiedział, myślał, że żyje.

II

Cierpienie, zwłaszcza fizyczne, to fajerwerki. Wybucha, wznosi się, rozpada na mniejsze strumyki – dalej błyszczące, intensywne – okręca nagle, pojawia w zupełnie niespodziewanym miejscu, znowu eksploduje. Jasność pod powiekami, kreseczki, zygzaki, plamki. Wodospady, fale, kaskady w zakończeniach nerwowych, na neuronach, z nich odchodzące kolejne, tak w nieskończoność.

To kiczowate metafory, marudził, jęczał w myślach Jensen, ale wyobrażał sobie te sztuczne kwiaty, rosnące na niebie, te kolorowe kręgi, skomplikowane struktury, piękne, ulotne, spadające gwiazdy – iskry, iskry, impulsy elektromagnetyczne biegnące nerwami – wyobrażał je sobie ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jakby planował pokaz, gdy w trakcie godzin przesadnie intensywnej rehabilitacji, z ból… dyskomfortu ciemniało mu przed oczyma.


	2. Chapter 2

wire

**Lustro z graffiti**

* * *

Jensen bał się Hengshy, czegoś stworzonego i napędzanego przez pieniądze, chciwość i zbrodnię.

Potem, na tej cholernej Panchaei, uświadomił sobie, że stał się czymś właściwie identycznym dawno temu. Był obrońcą, tak, jakże ironicznie – zawsze bronił nie tych ludzi. Broń, sztuczna inteligencja; zaprojektowana, skonstruowana, napędzana.

Cóż, może i bagnet, ale nie ślepy. Ostrze, które próbuje być tarczą. Broń, której dana była wolność niestrzelania, walki o wartości, o prawo do uczuć, śmiechu i...

„I tak samo jest z Hengshą", rozmyślał Adam, wędrując wzdłuż ulic miasta, obserwując stałą walkę o zwyczajne, ludzkie życie, niezależne od gierek tych na górze, „jak ja ją uwielbiam!".


	3. Chapter 3

Dla your-biohazardous-friend. Miało być o znaczeniu wiadomych batonów w życiu Jensena. I chyba poniekąd jest. W tonie prześmiewczym.

Kramikowe.

* * *

**Mechanika codzienności**

* * *

Adam wolał nie myśleć, co też wkładają do energetycznych batoników i napojów – sądząc z tempa oraz siły ich działania, prawdopodobnie z trzy czwarte układu okresowego. Po prostu kupował je kartonami, zabierał sporo na każdą akcję, pożerał trzema kłapnięciami usprawnionej szczęki, a potem... a potem zaczynały się kłopoty.

Co zrobić z opakowaniem? Wyrzucić? To byłoby zostawienie śladu, za duże ryzyko. Szukać koszta na śmieci w środku tajnej akcji? Wykluczone. Trzymać w ręce – wykluczone tym bardziej. Zgnieść? Narobi hałasu. Pozostawało jedynie chowanie po kieszeniach, rozwiązanie diabelnie niewygodne. Jensen nosił w płaszczu granaty, spluwy i całkiem sporo inszego żelastwa; owszem, kieszenie miał głębokie, ale jednak nie nieskończenie. Poza tym, puste, szeleszcząco-trzeszczące puszki czy papierki, obijające się po ciuchach, zdecydowanie utrudniały efektowne przewrotki, przeskoki, przerzutki lub ataki. Adam nadal pamiętał ten żenujący moment, gdy turlając się za osłonę, usłyszał przeraźliwy łoskot wypadających z przestrzelonej kieszeni śmieci. Owszem, rzecz wyszła agentowi na dobre, bo napastnicy gruchnęli zdezorientowanym śmiechem, co zdecydowanie ułatwiło unieszkodliwienie drani, niemniej Jensen nie czuł takiego wstydu od czasów podstawówki, kiedy to przyłapano go na ściąganiu.

Frank, poproszony o pomoc, nie pojął wagi problemu. Zaproponował, by Adam po prostu się tymi śmieciami wypchał, ewentualnie je zeżarł – może mu nawet, mówił tonem złośliwem, załatwić ulepszenie kwasów żołądkowych, by trawiły także aluminium. Ba, może mu i klapkę sporządzić na brzuchu, taką prowadzącą prosto do żołądka, jeśli sobie Jensen nie chce arystokratycznego podniebienia brukać.

Znikąd pomocy, więc. Adam nadal kupował batony kartonami, wspierając hojnie Nestle (bo do kogóż innego miałaby należeć ta ambrozja?), pożerał je w trakcie misji, upychał papierki po kieszeniach, które opróżniał przy każdej okazji (ekolodzy by go zabili, bo kompletnie nie dbał o kolory śmietników), ratował zgniły kapitalizm, ocalał świat – i narażał się śmieszność.


End file.
